Playing Judas
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: On the Grand Line anything can happen. Each island is given its own unique setting. Some of these islands are safe enough for any new pirate to handle while others will lead a hardened crew to tears. Such is the case of the Judas Island. ZoSan
1. Beginning of Disaster

Title: Playing Judas

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Overall Rating: M

Chapter Rating: T

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

* * *

Summary: On the Grand Line anything can happen. Each island is given its own unique setting. Some of these islands are safe enough for any new pirate to handle while others will lead a hardened crew to tears. Such is the case of the Judas Island.

Sanji let the blade of the knife fall quickly and expertly over the cabbage. A thick, fresh crunching noise followed the movement, repeating at even intervals. Soon the entire cabbage had been cut. He picked up the cutting board and used the dull side of his knife to push the cut cabbage into the wok. Next was carrots. He split them in half before cutting them into smaller, thinner pieces. Then mushrooms, bok choy, onion and bean sprouts. It wasn't long until the wok was filled with vegetables ready for stir-fry. But he could only hope he'd have it all done in time. The Captain became very noisy when lunch was even a minute late.

Behind him he heard the door open. Damn. The kid was early. He stiffened slightly, readying himself for the barrage of demands. The door closed. With out turning around he said, "It's not done yet. I'll call you when it is." It was strangely quiet. Sanji frowned. He set his knife down. Was it really Luffy?

Suddenly he felt hands touch his waist. He only jumped about ten feet in the air before turning sharply to hit who ever it was in the side of the head with his heel. A hand deftly caught his ankle, keeping it at a rather uncomfortable angle. "Oi." He let the tension out of his leg and the hand which held it let go. He set his foot back on the ground. "Don't attack people at random, ero-cook." Zoro sat down at the table, letting his chin rest against an upturned palm.

"Could say the same thing to you, shitty swordsman," Sanji growled darkly. He turned back to his preparations, lifting his knife and beginning the process of finely chopping the garlic. He had to admit he was a tad uncomfortable. Zoro's eyes would inevitably be boring into his back. But he couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact, if he were to tell the truth he would have to say that he liked the attentions, though extremely small on Zoro's part. Just watching seemed to be the extent of the man's actions. Sanji did not necessarily want Zoro to become a strange, wiggly jello as the cook became for any woman worth looking at. But it would be nice if he were a little more vocal or physical.

He brushed the garlic into the wok and began to do the same with some of the ginger. It was the last of it, actually. He hoped to get some more soon. As he worked he felt his shoulders grow tense and his fingers seemed to slip with the knife, occasionally making thicker slices than intended. Was the gaze of the Miguwara Pirate's swordsman really causing him to loose his cool? Perhaps.

He paused. He turned and found Zoro surveying the opposite side of the room with an air of complete boredom. So, he hadn't been looking that entire time? Sanji felt his heart plummet down to his stomach. His cheeks grew flushed. He was disappointed and embarrassed, but mostly disappointed. Why? Because it was ridiculous just how much he actually thought about that man and Zoro seemed to have not an ounce of affection coursing through his veins. Sanji ran his hands through his blonde hair, briefly pushing back the fringe which covered his left eye. He was going to need another cigarette soon if he was going to keep stressing himself out like this.

"You should wear your hair tucked back more often," Zoro stated in that bland tone he used in normal speech. When had those black irises started looking at him? Sanji just glared.

"No way. I look better like this." He smoothed the blonde fringe over his eye, pulled out his pack of cigs before pulling one out, sticking it in his mouth, and lighting it. He turned away from Zoro, forcing himself to finish chopping the ginger. Once again hands touched his waist, then slipped around to pull Sanji close to a warm, well muscled body. "Hey," Sanji growled, his heart fluttering. "Leggo! Unlike some people I have things to do." He felt a chin rest against his shoulder.

"No," came the simple reply. Never anything wordy. No explanation unless one was specifically demanded. Lord how he hated and yet cared for this man. With an exasperated sigh he pushed the ginger into the wok.

"If your going to be in here, at least hand me the shrimp." Zoro unhooked his arms, complying and grabbing a bowl of the light pink crustaceans in question. Or in demand. He came back, setting it down by Sanji before wrapping his arms around the man's waist again. Sanji jabbed lightly at the hands resting over his stomach. "What if someone catches us?"

"Oh well." Zoro brushed a light kiss over Sanji's neck. The cook shivered from the action, hating himself immediately after for doing such a silly thing.

"I don't want to have to deal with that shit."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Sanji pulled out a shrimp, one at a time, and quickly cut out the sand vein, splitting the shrimp and throwing it in the pot. When he had finished that he grabbed the salt, which had been near by and sprinkled a dash into the wok. He set the two things down, the salt and wok. As soon as his hand let go, another set grabbed into his wrists, pulling them back. Sanji struggled to get his hands free, but his arms were not nearly as strong as Zoro's. Besides, did he really want to escape?

One hand moved lightly down Sanji's arm, down along the side of his chest, to his hip which Zoro used to pull Sanji closer against him. Tongue licked across the back of Sanji's ear, then teeth nibbled on the cartilage. Sanji bit down in his cigarette, hating the sounds that wanted to escape from his throat. He used his free arm to elbow Zoro in the ribs, but the swordsman paid no mind. Instead he turned Sanji to face him, a hand hooking around the back of Sanji's neck and tilting his head back slightly. He pulled the cancer stick from between Sanji's lips and leaned down to capture them in place of the cigarette, which he flicked to the floor.

Sanji was rendered helpless against the counter. It pushed painfully into his back. He was distracted from it by the kiss. The kiss was by no means sweet and gentle. There was nothing Zoro could do to be gentle. His body was stuffed with power, his fingers were rough with callouses, his voice was gruff and his mannerisms generally uninterested and lazy. He was, in a word, a man.

Zoro's tongue pressed ever so carefully against Sanji's lips, asking for entrance. Sanji, at first remained unwilling. But that tongue danced so smoothly over his lips that it was not long until Sanji caved in. They battled. It was always a battle of wills. Sometimes Sanji would win and sometimes Zoro would win. It just so happened that today Sanji would be the lucky one to dominated the kiss. He managed to push the man back until he was sitting at the table. Zoro watched Sanji, his head tilted back. For all the world he appeared as if none of this affected him. Sanji mentally cursed the man. He leaned down, kissing Zoro again while his slender hands slipped lightly over that well muscled chest. Sanji nibbled playfully at his lower lip. Zoro responded by letting his hands drift up along Sanji's sides, and down again to grip the cook's ass tightly. "Wait... were those footsteps?" He spoke with his mouth still so close to Zoro's that his lips brushed against them with every word.

"Dunno." Sanji glanced up, horrified by the thought of anyone walking in on them. But no one came through the door. He pulled Sanji onto his lap, brushing a loving kiss along the cook's jaw. Sanji tore his gaze from the door. He now straddled Zoro's lap. He pressed his hands firmly against the swordsman's shoulders and shook his head.

"You'll really have to let go now." He wished the swordsman wouldn't. He wished Zoro would be as bullheaded as he was in most other situations and just do the complete opposite of what ever Sanji said. But he didn't. The hands and that warm body slipped away. He let Sanji stand and he straightened. Then Zoro left.

When had things become like this? When had they officially become lovers? He didn't know. He probably would never know. It had happened suddenly, but then it hadn't seem so much different than normal that they days blended together. Sanji couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing and he wasn't going to dwell on it. He had things to fry, after all.

Lunch went on as ordinarily as it ever had. Luffy attempted to steal food from the other members of the crew, they talked casually about anything and everything, and he doted on his two favorite ladies. Just average.

After lunch every one was milling about, doing what ever it was that pleased them. Until the sudden cry from the area of the crows nest roused every one out of their activities. "Laaaaaaaand ho!" It was Luffy. He clung to the mast and was pointing straight ahead of him. The whole ship flew into action. Nami had them making ready to reach land. She mused about the desire for a decent city that would offer some sort of relief to this monotony that was often found at sea. From afar they could tell it was a heavily wooded island with a series of peeks jutting up from the back end. But other than that there was no telling.

It was soon enough obvious that the island had a port city and it seemed advanced enough. Nothing too backwater, but not so advanced as well. They managed to dock and the crew, except for Zoro, got off. It was decent. There was a good sized market with a large array of things to buy. The little paths around the little houses were cobblestone. The houses themselves seemed to be built from the ground. Not in an old peasant sort of way, but in a more natural one. The walls were made from the mud bricks then brushed over with cow manure and painted to be what ever color the residents decided. The roofs were growing bright green grass. Ussop elbowed Luffy commenting, "Looks like someone we know." Both of them glanced back at the ship and cracked up. Chopper joined in with the laughs, only half understand what had been said.

Most of the members went their separate ways, searching for things they wanted to buy or just wondering at the scenery. This was really where all the trouble began.


	2. Perfect Nightmare

Title: Playing Judas

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Chapter Rating: M

Pairing: ZoroxSanji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

Summary: Zoro has a strange dream and the first signs of an 'epidemic' shows. What's wrong with Sanji? How will the other crew members be affected?

* * *

Zoro tilted his chin up, toward the sky. It was quiet. Shockingly silent. No one was shouting or running around on deck. No one was bugging him about his green hair or demanding his attention. No one was forcing him to get to work. No one was challenging him to ridiculous fights. He was free to nap. Not that he didn't sleep anyway, but now he could do it in the peaceful, warm quiet of day. He watched the clouds float lazily through the blue sky. His eyes began to close, his breathing slowing. His head fell forward and sleep over took him.

He stood in the galley of the ship. No one was there. He looked around. What was he looking for? Right. Sanji. Why was he looking for Sanji again? His eyes swept back over the kitchen and there was the blonde, facing the stove. He was dressed in his normal black suit with the striped blue shirt. From his mouth a cigarette hung, thick smoke curling from the end. Around his neck a soft, frilly apron was tied, accentuating that slender figure quite well. Sanji turned, an uncharacteristic smile spreading over his features. It was more toned down version of that ridiculous grin he often gave the girls. "Good morning!" Sanji said. He came away from the stove. Nothing was cooking. "What would you like to eat?" Something about this should have rung very wrong. Sanji never talked like that. Sanji was never in the kitchen and not cooking.

"You," came Zoro's gruff reply. Would he really say something like that?

As Sanji considered this his clothes seemed to disappear so that all that was left was the frilly apron and the cigarette. Sanji lifted himself onto the counter beside the stove and curled a finger. "Then come here." Obediently Zoro went. He brushed his fingers across Sanji's exposed legs. He nibbled, no, bit down on the blonde's neck. A hand reached up, gripping as much green hair as was possible. A small cry came from the cook's lips, the cigarette either falling some place or completely disappearing. "Harder, Zoro..." Such a lusty voice. Zoro could only comply. His teeth finding suitable flesh on the cook's shoulder. He bit down quite hard again, sure to leave a bruise on that beautiful pale flesh. "Aaahn... It hurts." Of course, that was the point.

He paused, but rather than kissing Sanji, as he might have normally done he brought a hand up and pulled back the blonde fringe which covered that beautiful blue eye. Tears prickled at the corners of those eyes. Pale pink lips trembled. And all Zoro could think about is that he wanted to see Sanji cry, hear him crying and begging for mercy. Oh god, this was all so wrong. And yet he couldn't stop. He yanked the hair, forcing Sanji to tilt his had backwards. This left the front of the young man's neck exposed. Zoro nibbled ever so softly at the cook's Adams-apple. Somehow one of his hands had grasped a knife. He straightened and pulled the blade across Sanji's throat. Not hard, just enough to cause crimson life to well up. He licked the blood away.

"Don't," Sanji whimpered. His slender hands pushed feebly at Zoro's shoulders. Zoro gripped the cooks wrists and yanked him down off the counter. He flipped Sanji over, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the counter. He heard Sanji groan. "Please stop." His whispered words shook. Was that fear?

Sanji's back was exposed, the spine making a perfect curved line all the way down to his tail bone. Zoro licked his lips his hips pressing hard against that lovely, exposed...

Zoro jerked awake. He brushed his fingers through his bright green hair and stared at the grass. He chewed his lower lip, wondering at that dream. It had to be stress. Or maybe not enough training. Maybe he had dreamed such a strange thing because he was slacking. Yeah, that had to be it. He lifted himself from the ground, brushing off the back of his pants before walking toward his training room.

Sanji glared darkly at the pitiful excuse for fresh fish that lay half rotting in the sunshine. The woman who stood behind them, well shaded and looking rather bored, stared at Sanji as if he were some sort of delicious delicacy. He paid her no mind. He wasn't going to be rude to her, she was a woman after all, but there was an extent to his desire for females. And this woman had long ago crossed that line. He smiled pleasantly at her before turning on his heel and walking away. He couldn't possibly feed that to anyone, not unless he wanted to make them sick. Perhaps it could be given to a cat.

His mind wandered as he walked down the long isles of food stalls. His ocean colored eyes taking in each vender. He would pause to study some vegetables or some form of meat that looked promising. He soon had a couple of bags filled with delicious necessities. He would flirt with some of the prettier females. But as the day wore on and his hands were full of groceries he noticed that he wasn't as enthusiastic with the girls as he had been previously. In fact, he was starting to ignore them and got annoyed when some of them bugged him, which was strange. He decided it was about time to take his groceries back to the ship. He must just be tired.

Back on the ship he was storing away his perishable items when a voice, gruff and low said, "Oi, Sanji, you back?" The blonde stood and found the shirtless form of Zoro standing across the kitchen. He had a towel in hand and was wiping sweat from his face. He felt his heart do a strange, flippy-floppy thing. His stomach felt weird and his mind short circuited as he traced the scar running across Zoro's chest with his eyes.

"Ah... y-yeah?" He mentally kicked himself in the head. Since when did Sanji stutter? Never. He straightened and coughed, to make an excuse for the stutter. Zoro eyed him, a frown decorating his features. "What do you want marimo?"

"Who's a marimo?"

"Who do ya think?"

"You wanna fight?" Zoro drew a sword, leaving the towel draped around his neck. His eyes grew dark.

"Not in my kitchen." Sanji cocked a hip, placing his hands on them. Zoro stared blankly at this for a long moment before sheathing his sword. Sanji just glared. "Violence isn't always the answer." Say what? Zoro's frown deepened. He came around the counter and before Sanji could get away he grabbed the man roughly by his arm. A hand raised and Sanji flinched, but it only rested against his forehead.

"You got a fever or something?" Sanji stared up from beneath that hand and actually saw a worry line crease that spot between Zoro's eyebrows. He knocked the hand away and shook his head.

"No." This was a summer island, how could he possibly get a fever in this sort of place? Though he did feel a little strange. Something was off.

"Mmm..." The hand that gripped his arm let go. "You're the only one back?"

"Yeah." Pointless conversation. And yet, every time Zoro uttered a word Sanji felt his heart flutter. And he felt unexplainably happy. He must be sick. And delirious. With out speaking Zoro turned to leave, his foot steps echoing hollowly around the galley. Sanji reached out and took hold of Zoro's wrist. "Wait."

"Hmmm?" Zoro turned back, glancing down at the slender hand which held him captive. Suddenly the body which matched that hand pressed against his. How exactly was the swordsman supposed to react to this? Was it a trick? If Zoro even touched the cook would he get his ass kicked? He opened his mouth to say something, but words, as usual, seemed to fail him. He closed it and furrowed his brows. Finally he brought his arms around Sanji's waist. "You sure you're okay?"

"I dunno." Sanji whispered against Zoro's shoulder. "You smell like sweat."

"Mmm..." He had just been training, of course he would smell like that. Sanji lifted his face and hands. He placed them on either side of Zoro's face and brought the head a little closer. Their lips pressed together. Zoro's eyes widened. This was the first time Sanji had ever kissed him. Usually it was the other way around, the blonde making some sort of fuss about it the whole time. When Sanji leaned back a light flush dusted his cheeks. Zoro was... speechless. "You really Sanji?" he asked, holding the blonde out at arms length.

"Of course I am!" Sanji's lower lip trembled. "How could you say I'm not!" Tears prickled at the corners of the man's eyes.

"I'm dreaming," Zoro said, his eyes looking far off. "I've got to be fucking dreaming." he felt a swift kick connect with his chest.

"You jerk!" Sanji ran out the kitchen, leaving Zoro quite bewildered. He rubbed his chest, watching the cook's retreating back.

"The hell...?" he muttered following after the suddenly emotional cook out. On deck he couldn't see anyone. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned. What to do... Should he search the ship for Sanji to make sure he wasn't doing anything weird or find the rest of the crew? Maybe they should leave this island as soon as possible. There must be some sort of disease.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Zoro decided he didn't want to deal with any of it and a lovely little nap would be the best option. And so he went up to the crows nest/training room where he thought no one would come to bother him.

Just a half an hour later someone tapped against his forehead. Zoro grumbled and yawned, opening his eyes. "Morning already?" he mumbled. In front of him he found a very embarrassed looking Sanji. "Oh. It's you." The blonde's lips turned into a frown.

"You don't want to see me?"

"That's not what I said." Sanji didn't seem to believe him. Rather than trying to explain it all, since words just didn't like him, he pulled Sanji against him. The cook now straddled Zoro's crossed legs. A little kiss was pressed against Sanji's forehead. "I was sleeping."

"I could see that. I wanted to... apologize." Zoro slowly shook his head. He had to be dreaming. Sanji _NEVER_ apologized. To Zoro at least. He placed a finger against the cook's lips. Sanji stopped speaking. Zoro gave him a look, one that meant 'don't worry about it'. Sanji opened his lips again, but instead of speaking his tongue slipped out. He slid it down Zoro's finger, watching the swordsman with one blue, very lusty eye. Zoro inadvertently shivered.

"What are you doing?" He watched the blonde continue his attentions to Zoro's hand. His lips brushing lightly against the palm, his teeth scraping against the moist parts. If the cook wasn't careful things might go a little further than necessary. This wasn't Sanji. It couldn't be Sanji. He was about to say something about the imposter when those skillful lips moved from hand to neck. Screw the imposter. If this was happening he might as well enjoy it. It wasn't as if he and Sanji were even remotely bound together. It was not a monogamous relationship.

That mouth wandered further south, brushing delicately across the scar left by Mihawk's sword. They paused briefly at Zoro's pants. Sanji looked up, watching Zoro. A slow, sensual grin spread over the cook's face promising a most interesting evening.


	3. The Brewing Storm

Title: Playing Judas

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Chapter Rating: T

Pairing: ZoroxSanji and some RobinxNami

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

Summary: There is something wrong with the crew and so far it seems Zoro is the only one still the same. Why? What exactly has happened? And does it have something to do with Judas Island?

* * *

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I finally got back the desire to write this chapter for you. It's been really hard to come up with plausible scenarios. I thank you for the incredible patience.

As the pair lay lazily on the cushioned bench next to the window, Sanji softly stroked Zoro's coarse green hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zoro rolled over to his side. He pulled his pants up around his hips again and straightened his haramaki. Sanji snuggled closer to him, his shirt rumpled, pants hanging off of one leg. The rest of his clothes and shoes were thrown together haphazardly on the wooden floor. Zoro curled around Sanji.

"Everything." Zoro frowned, letting his chin rest atop that blonde head as he basked in the after glow of release.

"You haven't done anything wrong." There was no answer. He felt the slow raise and fall of Sanji's chest and the gentle breath which dusted across his chest. He was sleeping. Normally Sanji was full of energy after doing _it_. Normally he would have a cigarette dangling from his lips and was ready to beat the shit out of Zoro for not nearly being careful enough. Surely he would have gotten his face beat in for that horrible bite mark that now marred Sanji's beautiful flesh. He brushed his fingers over it. Damn, he'd bitten hard enough to cause it to bleed. "I should be the one apologizing," he mumbled. This went unheard by the sleeping Sanji.

While his lover slept soundly, Zoro watched the sky. White clouds drifted overhead. They seemed darker than they had earlier. Was it going to rain? He breathed in deeply. It didn't smell like rain. All he smelled was sex, which made sense. Zoro stroked the blonde's hair, wondering what exactly he should do no. Nap? That sounded good.

Unfortunately this calm, stress-free time was short. Down below he could hear the shouts of fellow crew members, muffled by the walls. Sanji roused, mumbling something incoherent but obviously irritated. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. He reminded Zoro of a cat, or perhaps more accurately a kitten. The swordsman stood and Sanji followed suit.

On deck he found Robin dressed in a bright yellow sun dress and holding a basket of sunflowers. She wore a bright, child-like smile on her face. Nearby Nami stood, seeming to be in hysterics. She was scolding Franky.

"What do you mean he disappeared? Huh?" She had her hands on her hips and was tapping a foot against the deck. Franky had his arms crossed over his chest and just glared down at her. Sanji clung to Zoro's arm.

"He just grabbed Luffy and ran off."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"How is it my problem?"

"Oooooo! How dare you talk to me like that mister! What are we going to do if they get hurt, huh?"

"Don't care. Not my problem." Nami was livid. She looked as if she might throw herself at Franky and start spanking him.

"You have until the count of three… One… Two…"

"Nami-chan!" Robin leaned down, resting her chin against the smaller girl's shoulder and holding a flower in front of her. "There is no need to be angry at Franky-san. It is not as if he did anything wrong." Nami accepted the flower and held it to her nose. "I'm sure Luffy-san and Usopp-san will come back safe. Chopper-chan too." Nami sighed and rubbed a temple, letting Robin lead her away.

Sanji trembled more violently as the pair passed him and only calmed when they went below deck. Franky let his hands fall to the side. He no longer wore his silly Hawaiian shirt and Speedo. Instead his muscular form was donned in a pin-stripe suit and his blue hair was slicked back nicely and topped with a Fedora. He still wore his shades.

"What happened?" Zoro asked him.

"Usopp was talking to some guy in the street and was challenged to go to a cliff diving challenge. Usopp accepted. He made Luffy come with him. It didn't seem as if Luffy was too willing to go either." Franky shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of." With that he disappeared below deck as well. This left Sanji and Zoro alone.

"Hmmm…" Zoro scowled at the ground. This was all so very confusing. He hated having to think too deeply about anything. And everything was so weird. Everyone was acting not like themselves. It was like a whole bunch of different people had just walked onto their ship dressed in the skin of his crewmates.

"It's like a bunch body snatchers!" Sanji vocalized Zoro's exact thoughts. "What if we're next! They'll mate with our faces and plant their eggs inside of us. The babies will hatch and eat our inside while we're still living. The babies will battle until only one is dominate and takes us over!" Okay, now that was ridiculous. Zoro had been thinking something more along the lines of a mind control fruit user or something.

"No way. That's so… Are you even using your brain? Baka." He said gruffly, looking back toward the island.

"Why are you so mean today, Zoro…?" Sanji sniffled, letting go of the swordsman and running below deck as well. Zoro groaned and wiped a hand over his brow. Was he the only sane one on the boat?

Franky came back up carrying a briefcase. "Oi, where are you going?"

"Work," Franky replied.

"What?"

"I've been offered a job. I'll be taking care of the company's finances and such."

"Mmmm…" _What?_ "Do you know where Usopp and Luffy went?" Franky gestured toward the cliff off to the left. From here Zoro could see a huge group of people gathering there. Since he was the only one still himself he was going to bring back the captain and their stupid sharp shooter.

Atop the cliff stood Usopp. Attached to his leg was a cuff which was attached to a cord which was pegged to the ground. Next to him was a very buff man with a similar cuff on his leg. The two were glaring at each other. Luffy was trying to convince Usopp not to do something so dangerous. Usopp ignored him. Another, older man was slowly counting down.

"5…. 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Before Zoro could make it there the man shouted, "GO!" and the two jumped off the cliff. Neither said a word as the cord made a whipping sound and finally pulled tight. The larger man's cord groaned in effort while Usopp's easily sprung back.

The two dangled there for a while. Flying Sharks jumped out of the water, aiming for the bait, aka Usopp and the stranger. Luffy was leaning over the edge and freaking out. Zoro grabbed a hold of the Captain. "Zoro! Save Usopp! He's gonna die!"

This was getting absolutely outrageous. Zoro wanted to hit something. With out thinking about it he let Luffy go, pulled out one of his swords, chopped the larger man's cord and letting him fall to his doom before hoisting Usopp up. The sharks fed well. The crowd dispersed, groaning and mumbling about their loss of entertainment.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy cried. Zoro did not reply. He didn't even know why he did it. When he finally had Usopp at the top, the sharp shooter was yelling and struggling.

"Why did you do that? I was winning! Those shark would have gotten him. Why did you cut the cord Zoro? Eh? I didn't need any help. Bastard!" Zoro struck Usopp, something he had never done before.

"Ship. Now," he growled and pointed. Usopp, stunned, did as he was told with out further complaint. "Where is Chopper?" Luffy shrugged and they made their way back, Usopp throwing Zoro dirty glares.


End file.
